Obviedad
by Schala S
Summary: Goten le confiesa sus sentimientos a Trunks sin saber cómo reaccionará éste. ¿O sí lo sabe? One shot! Shounen ai, Trunks x Goten


**_Disclaimer_ :** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **OBVIEDAD**

* * *

Lleva llorando horas, desde su regreso a Paoz, desde admitir lo que ya no tenía manera de guardarse, que su corazón late por quien no debe, que siente especialmente por la persona menos indicada.

La culpa, como una daga incrustada en el centro de su corazón, no para de hundírsele; ¡él, el recipiente de su confesión, tiene novia y la ama!, tiene una vida normal, sana, coherente; no siente lo que no debe sentir, la anormalidad de mirar hacia un igual y no a lo opuesto.

Son Goten jamás ha podido mirar con verdad a una mujer, tampoco a un hombre. No se trata de ser, de sentirse homosexual; se trata de Trunks. Su mejor amigo es el responsable, el único que ha provocado sentimientos tan fuertes y enfermos en su corazón dirigidos hacia cualquiera, sin importar la orientación. ¡Enfermos, porque él se siente mal!, no se perdona amar a quien no lo ama y que éste sea su amigo, su igual, un hombre y no una mujer.

No se perdona haberle declarado sus sentimientos hace horas, haberlo hecho sin pensar en las nefastas consecuencias: de seguro, Trunks se alejará de él.

La amistad ya no será tal.

Sin embargo, los clásicos tres golpes en la ventana de su cuarto se producen. Hundido en su almohada, se convence de que se lo está imaginando, que esos tres golpes que Trunks ha dado la vida entera para invitarlo a hacer travesuras no se han producido. Y lo han hecho. Goten escucha otros tres golpes, otros más, hasta que cede a la tentación de creer real lo que no puede ser y gira hacia allá.

Trunks está del otro lado del vidrio, serio.

Desorbitado por la impresión, Goten se acerca a la ventana con sigilo. Sin dejar de llorar, mira a Trunks a través del vidrio, y Trunks lo mira a él, y los dos lloran tan sincronizados como cuando toca hacer la fusión.

Atarrado, Goten abre la ventana; Trunks entra con el ímpetu de un rayo y se lanza a él, lo captura, lo tumba en el suelo, lo besa en los labios.

Goten no logra reaccionar, pensar, sentir; sólo es capaz de ver, ante sus ojos, los párpados apretados de Trunks, ver cómo contienen lágrimas que se derraman de todos modos, que se escurren sin pudor por entre sus párpados. Cuando una lágrima cae sobre su propio ojo, Goten parpadea; al parpadear, lo siente.

La boca lo besa, los brazos lo estrechan, el corazón le retumba contra el pecho: Trunks está desatado, expresa con pasión una verdad casi legendaria dada la vehemencia que todo su ser expresa contra él. Porque Goten sabe, mejor que nadie, cuando Trunks miente.

No lo hace, no ahora.

Llora también; Goten devuelve el beso con la inocencia de quien nunca lo ha hecho, agradecido por jamás haber besado a nadie más en quince años, por ser Trunks el primero. Torpe, lo besa a la vez, hasta que el aire se acaba y los latidos se desbocan, hasta que ya no queda manera de resistir tanta perfección.

—Trunks… —susurra Goten debajo de él—. Lo siento mucho, yo…

—Niño tonto: cállate. —Trunks lo besa nuevamente, riega besos sobre sus labios abiertos en total sorpresa y sofocación—. Intenté que Mai me provocara otra cosa, me odié por sentir lo que siento por ti, ¡hice todo lo posible, y resulta que te lo estabas guardando! Goten, ya no puedo más…

El hijo de Goku comprende lo que el hijo de Vegeta dice entre líneas. No obstante, una cosa es comprender palabras, otra sentir la verdad en ellas. En su situación, creer es casi imposible.

Es lo único que queda, en realidad.

—¿Qué mierda dices? —pregunta Goten, desquiciado, casi ofendido por esta verdad que necesita sentir mentira en pos de no ser seducido por la felicidad—. ¡No juegues, carajo!

—No juego, imbécil: si jugara, ¿crees que te estaría besando? Me aguanté demasiado tiempo; ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo, que se vayan todos al carajo. ¡Yo no me aguanto más nada!

Goten aprieta los dientes. ¡Aléjate, impulso de creer verdad la mentira! Aléjate, sensación de saber verdad cada palabra, cada latido que lo traiciona.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¡Bah, Goten! ¿Tan malo me crees como para mentirte con algo así? ¡No sería capaz, tonto!

Goten traga saliva. ¿Tan malo lo cree? ¿Tan difícil es creer? ¿Acaso no es obvio que…?

—Trunks, maldita sea…

Se abrazan, se aprietan, lloran y maldicen entre gruñidos que liberan por la fuerza que ejercen sobre el otro, una más saiyajin que humana, una demasiado necesaria como para ser reprimida.

—¿Q-Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta Goten sin llegar a creer por completo, demasiado emocionado como para poder tolerar la situación que se escribe entre los dos.

—¿Qué hacemos, preguntas? —Trunks le sonríe con sorna. Lo besa de nuevo, lo aprieta contra él; le dice la verdad—. Presta atención y sabrás lo que haremos…

»Lo sabes perfectamente, niño tonto…

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Despierta. Llora al ver que Trunks no mentía, sino sí mismo. En el sueño, Goten se ha construido justo lo que no pasará.

Contiene un grito contra la almohada, aprieta los puños al borde de la herida, hasta que los tres golpes suenan y no en sus sueños, sino en la realidad.

Mira: Trunks está del otro lado del vidrio, furioso.

Decidido a asimilar la verdad, el inevitable rechazo y final de la amistad que ha provocado por este sentir que concibe —no es— anormal, Goten va hacia la ventana y la abre. Trunks entra, lo jala, lo abraza y llora.

—¿Qué…? —farfulla Goten sin comprender.

—¡Tonto! —le grita Trunks, desatado. Llora más que él, llora más que todos. En la vehemencia de sus latidos, esos que le percibe en su propio pecho, Goten lee felicidad—. ¡¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! —Lo besa, lo empuja, caen en la cama, lo vuelve a besar con brusquedad y reproche, con la felicidad más contenida de la historia—. ¡TONTO! Tonto…

—Trunks… —susurra Goten, feliz. Porque está despierto, porque lo siente realmente, pobre los latidos de Trunks no mienten, feliz—. Lo siento…

—Tonto… —sigue Trunks mientras lo besa, desconsolado por no haberlo sabido antes, sabiendo que lastimará a Mai irremediablemente, odiándose por no haber sido él quien diera el primer paso—. Eres tonto, Goten…

Ningún insulto surte efecto; Goten es feliz. En la simpleza de comprender la situación, al ver que es fácil aceptarlo, pues es fácil saber qué tan real es lo que sucede, Goten se reprocha la negatividad de sus sueños. ¡Es real, lo es! Es verdad, todo, y es tan fácil como sentir la piel de Trunks erizada contra la de él entender que sí, que ha sucedido, que su amor tan íntimamente reprimido tiene motivos para expresarse, pues es recíproco, porque Trunks también lo siente.

Y es tonto, sí. Ha sido el más tonto, tanto como quien no lo puede parar de besar.

—Tonto tú —responde Goten devolviéndole desprolijamente los besos a Trunks, entre risas y reproches, entre pasión e inexperiencia—. Tonto tú…

Se miran. Qué obvio ha sido siempre.

Tontos los dos por no saberlo reconocer antes.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. :')_

 _Este fic surge a partir de la prenda propuesta por la página_ Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball _: la idea era que, si el autor al que etiquetabas no te respondía en cierta cantidad de tiempo, el autor te debía un fic (?). Tardé más del tiempo límite_ _estipulado en responderle a mi querida **Brizza** , una de las personas que siempre me brinda su apoyo a través de Facebook, así que acá está el TruTen que me pidió._

 ** _Brizza, ojalá sea digno de tu lectura y te guste. Este fic te pertenece a vos._**

 _Gracias por tu apoyo y por pensar en mí para este reto, es un honor gigante y maravilloso. ¡Te lo agradezco enormemente! Y me disculpo, porque lo hice oneshot y no drabble: se me fue de las manos. XD_

 _Espero e guste de todos modos._

 _Y eso. El TruTen es amor, vida y verdad. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Muchísimos besos. Nos leemos la próxima. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
